1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission cable. In particular, this invention relates to a flat transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission cables usually are applied to a variety of electronic devices, such as connecting the communication devices (Internet server, telephone set), or connecting the peripherals (mouse, and keyboard).
Reference is made to FIG. 1. The transmission cable of the prior art includes a plurality of transmission wires, a conducting layer 73 and a covering layer 74. The plurality of transmission wires includes a plurality of power wires 71 and a plurality of signal wires 76. All wires are close to form a bundle. The conducting layer 73 wraps around the plurality of transmission wires, and the covering layer 74 wraps around the conducting layer 73. Thereby, the transmission cable has a circular-tube shape.
When the transmission cable is used, the circular-tube outline of the transmission cable is obviously disposed and is not neat. The operation environment is disordered. Moreover, the user may be tripped due to the transmission cable and the connection will be bad.
When the transmission cable is not used, it is not convenient for the user to receive the transmission cable due to the circular-tube outline. Even though the user rolls and receives the transmission cable, the dimension is large. It is inconvenient for the user to carry or store it.
Furthermore, the conducting layer 73 of the transmission cable has an electric-magnetic sheltering effect. In order to enhance the transmission quality, the electric-magnetic sheltering effect of the transmission cable must be improved.